The administration of a single 2.0 micrograms/Kg dose of cadmium stimulates the appearance of cadmium binding protein (CBP) in pancreatic tissues of mice. The protein appears within 1.5 hours, reaches peak concentrations within 6 hours and persists for at least 96 hours. The presence of this protein has been found to afford protection against the in vitro pancreactic inhibitory effect of cadmium. Followup experiments will now be conducted to assess the protective effect of CBP against the pancreatic inhibitory effects of other metals such as zinc and mercury. Chronic oral feeding studies with cadmium (doses ranging from 5 to 100 ppm in water) have demonstrated that these concentrations result in the formation of both hepatic and pancreatic CBP. However, these concentrations do not influence carbohydrate metabolism or in vitro pancreatic insulin secretion. Acute experiments employing larger oral doses (1.0 microgram/Kg or more) will be conducted to determine the level at which carbohydrate metabolism is affected. Since the chronic oral treatment with cadmium did not influence the activities of hepatic drug metabolizing enzymes acute oral experiments will also be conducted to determine the dosage levels required to inhibit these important enzymes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Yau, E.T. and Mennear, J.H. (1977); The Inhibitory Effect of DDT on Insulin Secretion in Mice. Toxicol. Appl. Pharmacol. 39, 81-88. Pence, L.A. and Mennear, J.H. (1977): The Effect of Alloxan on Glucose Responsiveness of Mouse Isolated Pancreatic Islets. Fed. Proc. (abstract).